The overall objective of this proposal is to seek continuing Core grant support to sustain the expanding activities of the Biostatistics Shared Facility (BSF) of the Comprehensive Cancer Center (CCC). The BSF serves as a focal point from which the Center's investigators may draw statistical expertise for planning, management and analysis of their studies. It also develops, tests and implements various techniques of data management and statistical analysis, including mathematical modeling, applicable to cancer research. The specific aims of the Biostatistics Shared Facility are to: (1) coordinate and manage statistical activities in the Cancer Center to ensure that investigators have ready access to statistical consultation and support; (2) provide statistical expertise in study design including research proposal development, sample size determination and power calculation, randomization procedures, data collection form design, and plans for interim reviews and final analysis; (3) develop and manage cancer related research databases to serve as multi-disciplinary research resource for CCC investigators; (4) provide statistical analysis for CCC projects using contemporary statistical and computing methodologies; (5) maintain a computing facility with up-to-date software for data management, statistical analysis, and network communications that is available to CCC members; (6) develop strong expertise in genetic studies and application of informatics in clinical trials; (7) perform statistical methodology research pertaining to practical application in cancer research; and (8) provide training opportunities and education in biostatistics to graduate students, oncology residents, fellows and CC investigators regarding the applications of statistical principles to cancer research. The BSF will be operated under the specific usage policies and priority guidelines established with the advice of its Advisory Committee.